Rouge Soleil
by Kamigae
Summary: Tel un Soleil malade, Axel cessa de briller. [AU]


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages évoqués tout au long de cet OS appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Akuroku's Day ( j'ai quelques jours d'avance) c'est le premier OS que j'écris entre ces deux personnages et encore une fois, j'ai écris quelques chose un tantinet déprimant.

Le style est assez particulier je trouve et ça forme un tout assez décousu mais j'ai voulu procéder de cette manière. Je pense que j'aurai pu développer un peu plus certains paragraphes.

Bonne lecture !

**\--**

Il faisait froid dans l'église, une fine pluie martelait le verre des carreaux.

Les grandes prunelles azurées de Roxas avaient terni. Son regard s'était échoué sur le corps du grand roux, enfermé dans son cercueil de bois sec. Il observait sans un mot la scène qui se déroulait là, sous ses yeux. Les paroles du prêtre rentraient dans l'une de ses oreilles et ressortaient par l'autre.

Les deux iris émeraudes d'Axel lui revinrent en mémoire, ravivant des souvenirs dans la tête du blond. Le son de sa voix lui manquait, l'odeur sucrée de sa peau lui manquait.

Il lui manquait.

Il était toujours heureux, Axel. Toujours souriant et optimiste. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui illuminait même la plus morne des journées, cette étincelle dans les yeux, cette désinvolture presque insolente qui arrachait toujours un sourire ou deux.

Le grand rouquin était une lumière. Soit disant impossible à éteindre, éternelle et immuable.

_Sa lumière._

Il était cette petite flamme vacillante dans la nuit noire, cette langue de feu qui brûlait intensément dans le cœur de ses proches. Cette flamme qui s'était éteinte trop tôt. Le roux s'était fait happer par sa maladie. Il n'avait rien laisser paraître, rien du tout.

Putain de leucémie.

Roxas laissa rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues pâles et pour la énième fois, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et un sentiment terrible le prit aux tripes.

Ventus, son jumeau, posa une main rassurante dans son dos. Au loin, le jeune homme blond vit le regard ambré de Vanitas se parer d'un voile sombre. Son visage aussi blanc que le sien était fermé, impénétrable.

Roxas s'en alla silencieusement après la mise en terre, laissant derrière lui convives et être aimé...

.

.

.

La première année, un sinistre scénario se jouait presque chaque nuit dans son cerveau.

Il était plongé dans le noir.

Un voile obscur s'était déposé devant ses iris océans, le néant ombragé qui s'étendait sous ses pieds et devant lui semblait le happer dangereusement. Aucune lumière ne perçait l'obscurité omniprésente, aucun son ne résonnait dans les tréfonds de ce vide infini.

Un entrelacs de pensée enserrait son esprit. Des milliers de voix lui susurraient que tout était fini mais il les ignora.

Elles mentaient, il en était convaincu.

Roxas fixa le vide. Il se sentait flotter dans une mer sombre et sinueuse, laissant son corps dérivé entre les courants froids de son être torturé. Il ne savait pas, ou plus, ce qu'il fichait, là, comment il avait atterri ici, au milieu de ces Ténèbres redoutablement oppressantes.

Elles lui murmuraient qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il était parti pour toujours.

Roxas refusait d'y croire.

Le noir lui collait à la peau, s'immisçant dans ses pores, tâchant sa belle chevelure dorée. Le blond sentait comme un fluide glacé s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, glissant dans sa gorge aussi sèche que du bois mort.

L'air lui manquait. La raison lui manquait.

Sa tête lui tournait, ses membres refusaient de se mouvoir et une panique sourde enflait tout au fond de lui. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur commençaient à décroître dangereusement. Un sentiment de mal être profond lui saisit les entrailles, lui provoquant une irréductible envie de vomir.

Il fallait qu'il _bouge_, qu'il _respire_, qu'il _vive_ pour leur prouver qu'elles avaient tort, qu'il avait raison.

Il se sentait disparaître dans l'abîme qui s'ouvrait à lui, bercé par les murmures médisants de sa propre conscience.

.

.

.

Un an et plusieurs visites chez le psychologue plus tard, le blond refit un rêve.

La douleur déchirait sa chair, martelait son âme et écrasait sa raison à grands coups de massue. Des milliers d'aiguilles s'ancraient dans son cœur et dans son épiderme, traçaient de longs sillons rubis dans sa peau diaphane, murmurant une sombre litanie à ses oreilles.

Des bouts de son âme se perdaient dans la violence des coups, emportés par des vagues vermeilles à l'odeur de rouille.

Le Rouge régnait en maître, menaçant d'abattre son épée de Damoclès sur le crâne du blond. Les frêles épaules du jeune homme ainsi que ses jambes tremblaient et son corps tout entier ploya sous son propre poids.

À genoux dans la tourbe, le torse parsemé de coupures, Roxas laissa le sel de ses larmes lui brûler les joues. Son visage était blanc, cireux, et son cœur était gorgé d'un sentiment terrible, une cruelle désillusion. Le blond prit alors conscience d'une chose : les voix cruelles qui hurlaient dans les tréfonds de sa tête, elles avaient raison.

Axel était mort, définitivement mort.

C'était pas juste une hallucination créé par son cerveau un peu trop tordu, se disait-il. Une mauvaise blague un peu trop poussée, un grain de folie qui s'était glissée parmi les rouages de son esprit ? Bordel.

Roxas ferma les yeux. La douleur et la culpabilité le rongeait petit à petit, se nourrissant de sa souffrance comme un ver se nourrissait de la chair d'un cadavre.

.

.

.

Deux ans, plusieurs litres d'eau froide et d'antidépresseurs plus tard, un autre songe agitait son esprit.

Un volcan vrombissait dans ses entrailles, embrasait ses pores et rendait sèches sa gorge et ses lèvres.

Une violente impulsion contrôlait chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses sens, annihilant sa raison et tuant tout sur son passage. Ses traits étaient défigurés par une colère sourde, une frénésie mortelle et dangereuse envers lui même, envers le monde, envers l'Autre.

Courbé comme un beau diable, un rictus amer plaqué sur les lèvres, des braises dans les iris et la gorge en feu, Roxas jetait toute sa haine dans le tourbillon de souvenirs douloureux qui ouvrait grand la gueule à ses pieds, pleine de crocs aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir et poisseuse d'un liquide carmin. La gueule grande ouverte et les dents saillantes, la bête remuait sa langue fendue comme celle d'un reptile, attendant patiemment que sa proie ne plonge à corps perdu dans sa bouche démesurément grande.

Une douleur aiguë pulsait dans les tempes du blond. Il eu la soudaine envie de se jeter tout cru dans cette fournaise aux dents rouges, pour calmer le feu ardent qui lui brûlait les poumons.

Las, il se laissa déchiqueter par la mâchoire ensanglantée de ses tourments, transpercé par les dents de fauve qui transformaient ses membres en charpie...

.

.

.

Trois ans et plusieurs clopes plus tard, Morphée refusait toujours de le laisser sombrer tendrement.

L'image d'Axel le faisait souffrir, énormément souffrir. Son sang gelait dans ses veines et il se répétait en boucle ces mêmes paroles : ne puis-je pas échanger ma vie contre la tienne ?

Il aurait aimé crever à sa place, sentir ses forces le quitter à sa place. Marchander sa pauvre existence contre les sourires pleins de chaleur du roux. Lui voler à nouveau un baiser, une étreinte, au prix de sa propre identité, fade et austère…

Les paupières aussi lourdes que deux grosses pierres, la figure mordue par la tristesse, un souffle glacé passa la barrière de ses dents, Un frisson coula dans son dos.

Ébranlé par sa propre peine, Roxas pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Peut-être qu'il mourra de déshydratation, tiens.

Quel con, vraiment.

Son cœur saignait, son amour encore plus.

.

.

.

Quatre ans, peut être plus, une dépression et plusieurs cuites plus tard, un autre songe.

Une sombre mélopée l'empêchait de penser à un avenir plus beau, plus clair. Une crevasse d'où suintaient des filaments ombragés s'ouvrit sous ses yeux et, étouffé par le désespoir, gonflé par le chagrin, guidé par les larmes, Roxas y plongea la tête la première.

Les membres transis et les lèvres froides, le jeune homme dérivait lentement dans une eau glaciale, aussi austère que son propre corps.

Ce rêve là ressemblait terriblement au premier, mais les échos qui résonnaient dans les abysses, aussi noires que de l'encre, semblaienit chanter une mélodie terrible et mortuaire, pleine de tourments et de perles salées.

L'eau glissait dans ses bronches, remplissait ses poumons, refroidissait tout en lui. Ses doigts blancs étaient tendus vers ce qui semblait être le ciel, cousu d'une profonde noirceur et dénué d'étoile. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un halo clair autour de son visage, baignant sa figure glacé d'un rideau doré.

Il inspira. Un long frisson parcourut son échine.

Il vit des volutes de souvenirs remonter à la surface telle la fumée d'un tube à cancer, effleurant parfois sa peau d'ivoire.

Parmi eux, Roxas aperçut la chevelure de feu d'Axel, étincelante dans l'obscurité.

Alors que le blond se faisait totalement submerger, un rayon de soleil perça le brouillard sombre, crevant les rétines de Roxas. La lumière envahit la pénombre, dispersant le noir de son incroyable clarté.

Une douce chaleur se diffusa autour du jeune homme et une main saisit la sienne, aussi douce que de la soie. Le blond dut fermer les yeux, le temps de s'accoutumer à l'éclat qui lui brûlait les pupilles.

Après un temps d'adaptation, les paupières de Roxas papillonnèrent longuement avant de dévoiler ses deux iris bleutés. Un souffle de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'horizon s'étendait devant lui et le ciel était rougi par le soleil couchant, prorogeant une jolie lumière orangée. Une main rassurante vint se poser sur son épaule. Un éclat de rire éclata dans son cœur.

Il était là.

《**Fais pas cette tête. **》 murmura Axel, un doux sourire illuminait son visage.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir amusé avant de lui tendre une glace bleue claire. Roxas la prit, un peu hésitant et il mordit dedans sous le regard rieur de son compagnon.

《**T'sais pourquoi le ciel est rouge ?** 》Questionna Axel en mordant lui aussi dans sa glace à l'eau de mer.

Le blond le regarda, un peu incrédule. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, se remémorant les paroles du roux, prononcées quelques années plus tôt. Ses lèvres remuèrent.

《**Parce que parmi toutes les couleurs qui composent la lumière, c'est le rouge que l'on voit le plus loin.**》 murmura Roxas.

Une douce quiétude embaumait l'air, comme une fragance rassurante. Ça sentait le sel, la vanille et les épices. Le vent s'infiltrait dans leurs chevelures, caressait leurs peaux et créait une sensation d'irréel. Le temps semblait ne plus exister.

《**T'es naïf, **il rit. **Je vais te dire pourquoi…**》

Roxas pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la réponse du roux. Ce dernier admira la chute du soleil derrière les nuages orangés. Il inspira profondément puis, il effleura les mèches blondes qui couvraient une partie du front de son ami.

《**Le ciel bleu tomba éperdument amoureux du soleil rouge et ce dernier décida de briller intensément pour lui… Il choisit la plus belle couleur qui soit pour illuminer son amant le ciel, celle de la Garance.**》 souffla Axel, les yeux brillant.

Une étincelle illumina les prunelles océans de Roxas et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

《**Je ne te savais pas si…**

-**Romantique ? Oh, ta gueule. **》Dit-il en riant.

Le roux se pencha vers lui pour dévorer ses lèvres. Un brasier s'alluma dans le bas ventre du jeune homme bond et son cœur cogna incroyablement fort dans sa cage thoracique.

Roxas profita de ce baiser, s'accrochant aux épaules du roux. Il retrouva le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau et l'éclat qui brillait au fond de ses beaux yeux vert.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond colla son front à celui d'Axel. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de laisser ses doigts courirent dans le dos de son ami.

Une particule de lumière se détacha de la paume de sa main.

Comme une luciole, elle virevolta gracilement avant de s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une myriade de perles nacrées, scintillantes comme des étoiles, toutes se détachant du corps du grand roux dans un doux tintement de carillon.

Axel souffla avec douceur sur les lèvres de son compagnon, de son âme sœur.

《 **Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ?**

-**J'ai déjà essayé, c'est impossible de t'oublier.**》 objecta Roxas, un triste rictus peint sur le visage.

Le sourire chagriné d'Axel se dissolva en un millier de lucioles et tout son être fut balayé par le vent calme, transformé en une spirale de poussières lumineuses.

Roxas resta interdit un instant puis, il laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'horizon.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Roxas s'épanouissait dans ses propres songes. La lumière éthérée du crépuscule laissait poindre une auréole dorée autour du blond, glissant sur sa peau de satin. Le bleu envoûtant de ses yeux brillait intensément, transformant ses deux prunelles en deux saphirs parfaitement taillés.

Un éclat de vie dansait dans ses iris, éclatant et chaleureux à la manière d'une bougie.

La quiétude de ses rêves revint peu à peu, le berçant d'une douce litanie qui résonna entre les murs invisibles de son esprit désormais éclairé par la reconstruction de son âme, autrefois brisée en de nombreux morceaux de verres, traversant son épiderme pour le lacérer de toute part.

Dans un murmure à peine audible, il laissa filer les mots qui tournoyaient parmi ses pensées.

《**Le ciel bleu tomba éperdument amoureux du soleil rouge et ce dernier décida de briller intensément pour lui. Il choisit la plus belle couleur qui soit pour illuminer son amant le ciel, celle de la Garance, **commença t-il. **Mais un jour, le Soleil cessa de briller et avant d'expire, il choisit de rejoindre son bien aimé le Ciel en s'évaporant en une myriade d'étoiles…**》

Un rire au fond de lui éclaira son for inférieur. Ces paroles, calquées sur celles du roux, ricochèrent sur les parois de son cœur endeuillé. Les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, le blond sentit ses jambes se dissoudre en une pluie de nacre, diffusant une pâle lumière sur le rebord de l'immense Tour de l'horloge où le corps du jeune homme reposait.

il disparut lui aussi, se dissolvant en une multitude de lucioles.

.

.

.

Dans la clarté du jour, Roxas émergea de son sommeil. L'éclat ésotérique de l'Aurore commençait à poindre derrière les épais rideaux de velours indigo qui protégeaient sa chambre des rayons ardents du soleil en été.

Le blond se redressa dans son lit, calant son dos contre un coussin couleur crème. Sa bouche était pâteuse à cause du sommeil et certains de ses membres demeuraient toujours un peu engourdis.

Quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient aussi brûlantes qu'un millier de Soleils rouges.


End file.
